The Curse of the Moon
by AmbertheCat
Summary: 1 year after SPR closed down Mai has found herself being cursed and merged with a wolf by a demon Wolf God, she must learn how to adapt to her new abilities And figure out who/what is trying to turn her into a full demon but when the old SPR comes back into her life she must also try to keep them safe from herself. But what if she fell in love with an Onmouji? T (maybe M)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was inspired by many people. Plus I have gained a love for this fandom pairing much like I do for Naru-Mai. Though this one is Lin-Mai. I do support both pairings so I will be doing both pairings in their own stories. I hope you enjoy this one! I know I did! Also I did notice that weren't a whole lot of Lin-Mai pairing stories out there. Which was sad, since they could be so cute if done right; just like Naru-Mai are…while I don't know which one I like more, since right now they are even in my love for them. Plus I love Lin a lot! Who doesn't? And who wouldn't!**

 **Also remember flames and hate comment will be returned with my own knowledge on Bullying and Fan Fiction rights! 0w0 (If curious towards why I say this now, check out my response to a hate comment in my Naruto story called Naruto Uzumaki of the Kitsune Clan 0w0)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not OWN Ghost Hunt!**

******Chapter 1 – Cursed by the Moon******

Waking up to see the world before me looking so different from when I went to sleep, I couldn't help but curse at my lack of current control… This past week had been the pits for me; I had gotten lucky enough to work at a shrine during the holiday break and what happens? I get cursed!

Rolling off my bed and onto the floor, my dark brown tail curled around my currently half human half wolf like legs while my brown mixed with black wolf ears folded back as I flinched in pain from the cold floor. Yes I was cursed to be a half human half demon wolf. That damn demon god has got some damn sense of humor. Couldn't it have cursed me into something that was expected in modern day towns?! No of course not! I'm cursed to be something like a werewolf!

I found out this on the second day that it cursed me. How I found out you may ask? I woke up really…really…REALLY wanting some fresh meat… And I hate raw bloody meat… Plus it was kind of hard not to notice when your wake up in a wolf body and actually see yourself transform back into a human girl. Plus the fact that now I can see a full moon almost every night.

Carefully I make my body go as human as I could get it with my curse. Slightly stumbling as my tail's slightly fluffy fur gets caught on the door frame to the bathroom. Yelling another curse to the demon in the moon shrine that I know who could hear me, I open the door to check my tail since it hurt very much so. Patting down the fur to see if anything was bleeding or broken, I rub my now sore extra part.

Oh, who is this stupid girl who got cursed? I'm Mai Taniyama…a Third Year in High School. Age 19 now… Single ever since I was born. Jobless since SPR closed a year ago. And family-less since everyone had lost touch…and now soon to be homeless…

I had gone to the shrine as a favor to another girl who wasn't able to make it that week since I had nothing I could do. No jobs had called me back, other than strip clubs, so she offered to pay me the week I went. After I checked my tail to see that it wasn't broken, just sore I take a quick shower before getting out and brushing my fur on my tail and head. I flatten my fur on my wolf ears, since my humans are fully gone since the curse took them.

Oh, yeah maybe I should mention this… I no longer have human ears. My ears are forever as canine wolf ears. They don't leave if I become human again same with my tail. But they are easily hide-able if I wear longer pants and a hat. If I'm not careful I could get scared into my wolf form and thrown onto the defensive. It's not fun, not one bit since the spirits seem to come after me even more now. I mean come on! What do I smell like a mutt in heat or something to them! I swear all ghosts are perverts! Perverts I tell you! All of them!

Getting to back to my room I get dressed in what I could wear if I was to have to leave my home during the day but would also be comfortable in. Since I am still learning on how my new body and curse work I have to be careful. The Miko of that shrine had tried her best to help me after she saw what happened, saying that it couldn't be lifted without another person that I love and loves me back by my side… I had replied saying: "So in other words, I'm screwed?" And she nodded! She agreed! That dog demon god was such a dick!

Trying to calm myself back down since I was starting to bristle, I re-flatten my fur. Now dressed in long black jeans and a white button up top with a black vest left open and a pure white fedora, I pulled my slightly longer hair out of my shirt, making sure that my tail was hidden as well as my new ears. I sighed; one thing the curse did to my body was make it more feminine like. I was graceful now and had a drool worth body I guess. But I would have liked it better if I didn't have it at 19! I look like I'm in my 20s now! WHY?! This change happened over the week once I was cursed, and not only did it change my body and appearance a bit but it unlocked a lot of my hidden spiritual abilities.

Now I have similar demon wolf powers like that dog god in that shrine, an awesome body that's still getting bigger in the chest and hips due to my natural age, my normal powers, a fluffy wolf tail and ears but also I noticed that I might end up have having heat seasons too! What did I even do to make that demon anger at me?! I don't even know…

I let out a sigh as I entered my little kitchenette to make myself some breakfast, which was a grilled fish that I was able to eat if I was really careful. One thing about my new body was that I craved meat a lot more…and the almost irresistible urge to hunt something down. I knew it was the new part of me but I need to keep it in check. It was too dangerous. I have a very hard time eating cooked meat now as well; the want to going hunting was harsh as well…

Looking at my reflection in the window, I could my new appearance. As well as the demon side of me, somehow we mixed just fine without it devouring my soul but I wasn't able to exorcise it from my soul… I could see the look of my demon half watching me with a kicked puppy look. I know exactly what I feel and I have the most control while the other part of me is like a child who doesn't understand what's going on. It's not another personality in me, or a whole demon soul…no. It's my actual thoughts on her…she is me while I am her. Same soul…same body…same everything… I just can't figure out how to train my new side without getting the attention of some…unwanted company, both human and spiritual.

Moving away from my food, feeling that my stomach couldn't handle anymore I step towards my school work that I had left in front of my couch in the living room. There was too much going on now in my life…School, exams for colleges, looking for work, trying to keep my apartment, my new powers, my old ones, and then my new problem… with that demon dog god.

As I completed my work I could already hear the gossip or rumors on my new appearance the moment that I step in that school. Mai Taniyama, the most tomboyish girl you could find out of everyone becoming the most feminine in the manner of a week! Letting out what could have been the hundredth sigh I close my workbook and focus on the newspaper from yesterday while waiting for today's, I still have to find a job and a cheaper apartment. Looking up at the clock I see that it was only 5 in the morning and yet I was wide awake since my eyes could easily see the light pouring in much better than before. Turning on my TV to the 5AM news I wait for the hour and half to pass to get the paper and mail.

While time went by slowly I turn to see my cell vibrating on the table. Looking back at the time it said it was 7AM now, how did I not notice the 5AM News turn to the 7 o clock Morning News? Quickly getting it and answering it while I made my way to my front door to grab my mail and paper, I hear a voice I never thought I could ever hear again. A deep voice that made my fur bristle in a slightly pleasurable way… wow that did wonders to my fur and spine…

"This is Mai Taniyama speaking." I stated.

"Taniyama-san…" a voice answered, it sent shivers down my spine so quickly I almost dropped to the floor as I finally made it to my couch. I could feel my tail curling around one of my legs in my pants, my ears turned and twitched to whatever sounds was made over the phone.

"Lin-san? What do I owe the pleasure?" I stated as I tried to keep my voice even. I was not expecting this…no ones voice has gotten so power of my new body before…

Needless to say I was slightly worried about him calling me. For a few reasons really: one I had gotten over my feelings for my old boss since he was so rude to me for so long; he became more of my serious older brother in a way now. Second I had gain a sort of crush on Lin after he saved me more than once when we worked together. And lastly I was scared…I was part demon now because of that curse…I know Lin was an Onmouji so he could easily kill me or bind me like his shiki… No matter my crush on him, I am not one to blindly lie down and roll over for anyone like that…

"SPR is reopening and I'm calling everyone from before for everyone to come to the office to see if they wanted to work for us again." He stated.

"O-oh…I-is that all?" I mumbled slightly disappointed. I mean he called me…the affection of a long time crush had called me and it's only work related. Of course he wouldn't think that about you Mai stop that. You just became an adult and he's at almost 10 years older. Plus why would he even look at you that way? You're a complete freak now and part demon wolf to boot!

"Taniyama-san? Could you come to the office today at noon?" he asked.

…

"Is everyone going to be there?" I asked back. I got a yes from him. I wondered if I could risk it…since everyone was going to be there it means it would be dangerous for me even though I missed them so much…

No it would be too dangerous…I could seriously hurt them…and they could attack me before I could explain. No, wait they wouldn't do that to me…right? They're my friends…my family. Wait…no, they left, we haven't seen each other in almost a year since Oliver left for England. So why wouldn't they attack the demon that just so happens to walk into the office. The office that would be protected by Lin's shiki and barriers… No! No, I can't risk it! It's too dangerous!

"Taniyama-san?"

"Yeah…sure I'll be there…" I said without following the logical thoughts in my mind, they were over powered by my desire to see everyone…to see Lin again. Even if it would be my last time, I just want to see him. "Goodbye…"

"Goodbye…"

I hanged up while holding my head; I just wanted to cry now. Taking a few deep breaths I get up to try to keep myself busy until noon. While at the same time trying to will myself to actually go and not go into hiding, like the scared girl I really was right now.

-LIN'S POV-

Why did she sound so upset? Did she already have a life of her own? Did I wake her up? Many thoughts ran in my head as I called the remainder of the group of irregulars, I did tell her that they would be here but I had yet to call them and get their answers. I had completely forgotten how the sound of her voice always made my heart jump when talking to only me that I had asked her to come earlier than what Noll had wanted everyone else come. Mostly because he wanted time for her tea, is what I believe…

Her voice had sounded more mature…well it has been a year…

Carefully getting the place put together for when everyone shows up, they had stated how they couldn't get a hold of Mai anymore, and were surprised to here that she would be here and wanted to get here before her so they could greet her instead of her greeting them. He didn't understand it but Naru did so they were allowed to come about 30 minutes before noon. While I worked on my office I could help but be excited to see the younger assistant and see how she was doing, while also worrying on if I would be able to keep my emotions in check since she was younger than me… I didn't want her to hate me…since she is the reason I came back to Japan with Naru in the first place.

-Time: 10minutes to noon-

Since everyone showed, even Hara-san and Yasuhara-san, we got everything done quickly and were now waiting for the last person to show up. Apparently everyone wanted to rekindle with Taniyama since we left. As Takigawa-san was talking to Matsuzaki-san about whatever they were, there was laughter as they talked to each other but everyone stopped laughing and talking as the bell sounded. Naru and I turned, like the rest to the door to welcome Taniyama, but what we saw was something I had not expected…none of us were…

There in the door frame was a young woman, with long soft brown hair that reached her mid-back and warm cinnamon colored eyes. She as dressed nicely too. A nice white button up top with a black vest left open and a pair of black jeans, she had a pure white fedora on her head and a pair of heels on her feet. She was beautiful…my eye's widen at her walking in, while setting down a light brown bag near the coat rack. But she left her fedora on her head as she turned to face everyone, waiting.

"Excuse me; do you have an appointment today?" I asked the woman. She turned to me and smiled sadly while shaking her head. She opened her mouth, which had a natural rosy pink look to them, and said something that caused all hell to break loose.

"It's nice to see everyone…"

Taniyama-san?!

"M-Mai?!" was screamed from everywhere around the room, the only ones remaining silent was myself and Naru. Both of us were too shock at her new appearance to speak. While she walked in and sat on the couch I felt my heart flutter, instead of jump. She moved with such grace and elegance… Even more so when she walked closer to me, I felt my shiki move quickly around her.

-MAI'S POV-

I sat there waiting, and watching everyone…including Lin and his shiki's in case they figure out what is wrong with me. No one spoke for a while until Yasu became Yasu again. "Mai, you look so hot now! What happened?" I heard him say.

I crack a smile at him as I turn to look at everyone. The emotions of my situation came and hit me hard. The new inner demon side of me whined at being near them, wanting to run away from them. But at least it wasn't for their blood, but to be accepted by them. At least I was able to keep myself in control better than I had thought. Shaking my head at his question I smile at Lin and Naru. "I was contacted to come in? Was I needed for something?"

The look of pain on their faces hurt me even more, and the pack like nature I held wanted to come out even more. This is going to be difficult! "Mai…are you okay?" Monk asked me as I didn't answer. "Mai…we're re-opening SPR and we called everyone here to ask if they wanted to come and work for us again." Naru stated, while he had changed the subject, I could tell with the way he was watching me, he wanted answers to some question I didn't hear from him.

Though I caught him looking at Lin a few times, who I noticed had yet to look away from me…or even more from where he was standing. Even his shiki continued to move around me, not hurting me but trying to comfort me? Turning my attention back to the young boss in front of me I sigh softly. "I couldn't at the moment. Right now, my life isn't exactly how I want to be for me to be working with anyone at the moment. But I'd be willing to come in on a few cases if you need me."

Then everyone started on how they would come back to work and wanted to know what was wrong. Geez they were so loud, it's a good thing my ears are under my fedora otherwise I would have to rub them for how much they hurt now. "Once I get my matters taken care of, I'll come back to working full time or whatever you want to call it."

"What could you be doing that has you unable to work full time?" Naru asked with a raise eye brow. I smile slightly, if you only knew. If only you knew…

I stand and walk to the door, grabbing my bag that I set down there when I entered. "I'm trying to get rid of a curse and tame a demon…I'll call in my new address and everything later…bye." I stated as I walked out the door, hearing them freak out at the word I stated.

"Demon/Curse?!"

I smile and almost laugh at them. They still care for me…good it will help later if it came down to it…I just hope it doesn't… Feeling the shiki around me give me a soothing warm feeling as I left, like they could tell what was happening to me and what had happened.

-LIN'S POV-

Demon?! Taniyama is fighting a demon right now and a curse?! But she looks fine…like she was hurting but not in pain…Looking towards Noll who was shooing everyone out of the office. My guess is that he was going to start thinking on whatever this demon case was. I know I am…

I entered my office and sit on my chair in front of my computer while trying to think.

" _ **Master?**_ _ **"**_ I heard one of my shiki called out to me. Turning my head to the white one I answered it. **"What is it?"** _ **"**_ _ **Mai Taniyama is housing a demon curse in her…but it was tamed in a different way.**_ _ **"**_

" _ **It smelled like it was forced into her a bit a go but has grown to merge with her…but the scent of fear was on her as well… I sensed over protectiveness coming from it…but coming outwards from her**_ _ **."**_

" _ **The scent was coming from her entirely…it wasn't evil either**_ **."**

With those thoughts I began to wonder about what happen happened to her. If she was now merged with a demon, but wasn't evil then what did she become? Is she alright? Why did she look so frighten when she entered the room. She looked like she was waiting to for us to notice something or like she was ready to run away. I saw her look at me the longest. She looked like she wanted to stay, but she always looked slightly frightened by everyone here…I don't want her to be afraid of me…why would she be? Wait…did she perhaps find out about my affections for her?

I could feel my shiki fly around me, some laughing at that thought and others sighing. I felt myself getting frustrated the more I try to figure out what was going on.

-MAI'S POV-

I found myself rimming with pride as I was able to talk with everyone in the office and be near Lin and his shiki and not be over come with the primal urges from my new instincts. As I reached the door to my apartment, I saw an envelope that was separate from all my normal mail sticking out of my mail port. Grabbing it while going into my apartment I felt myself stop moving. This wasn't from my land lady…she had already gave me an offer for keeping my apartment in this mornings mail, that I had yet to open. This one didn't have a return address…or anything. All it had on the front was my first name writing in a weird script.

My instincts flare up as I realize I don't want to open it. Looking at the envelope I could help but shudder as I watched it in my hands. Setting it down on the table I could almost feel the dark energy pulsing off it. Looking down at my hand I could see a small black flame covering my hand. It didn't hurt at all but I felt the evil trying to enclose my hand to my arm. Realizing that the evil energy was forcing it way into my body, I quickly start chanting. Feeling the chant actually harm me since I was now part demon, I almost stopped mid-chant but continued until the dark flame went away on my hand. I could feel my breath escape me completely since I could feel the darkness of what did get in my soul make it's self at home, as well as the 9 cuts trying to purify the air or whatever it does. My wound healing quickly actually…the wounds were sizzling but healing close. Huh…didn't know I could do that…

I could also feel the demon wolf part of my soul fighting against whatever was that black flame. It hurt… it felt like I was burning inside a fire… like I was being pulled completely apart…and cut into tiny pieces while still having full feeling of each wound. Holding my hand that was the source of the fiery pain, I moved my way to my bedroom, bumming into many things as I tried to get to my bed to try to sleep. I felt as tired as I felt the inner demon healing abilities trying to heal whatever that was wrong inside my body. Finally collapsing onto my bed, I drifted off and passed out from the pain. I didn't even notice that it was only 4 in the afternoon or the fact that my phone was ringing.

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

 **More to come! Leave me a Review to see how you like anyone who would like this! And again no hate comments or flames! They will be returned with my smart sarcastic comments! 0w0 The next one is literally in the making as I post this!**

 **Also, to those who are interested in Monster Girl Encyclopedia type stories here is one you might like. White, Black, and Silver by Clarus Nox! Have fun reading it and leave a review for him on either how to improve or whatnot! Thanks! See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Lin's Visit

0o0-o0o-0o0-Lin's POV-0o0-o0o-0o0

While driving down the street in my car I couldn't help but think about how Mai's new appearance affected the team. Even Naru was staring at her longer. But I guess it was a sudden change for just a 2 years. Stopping at a red light I looked at the piece of paper, it was Mai's new work schedule. I knew one of my shiki had followed Mai in order to find out where she lived without my permission as I was on my way over there. Bring up my phone to my ear to give her a phone call, after all I didn't want to show up at her doorstep like this. No one was supposed to know where she lived until she gave us the address. I didn't want to scare her with my sudden appearance. As I drove with the phone to my ear I heard it go straight to voicemail. Maybe I shouldn't try to go over to her place yet. Maybe I should wait. I didn't want her to know that my shiki followed her either.

As I was about to turn the corner to turn around I felt my shiki get restless and the one who went to her house with her was trying to fight something. _Something's wrong Master! She has dark energy trying to fight its way into her soul!_

After that information from my shiki that was with her I took off back towards her house. I think I might have ran a few red lights. But the only thing on my mind was that fact that Mai was in trouble. So as I pulled into the parking space I saw the building, it was more or less rundown. As I took a few steps to her door I knocked not wanting to just barge in. Soon my shiki sensed the feeling of dark energy was neutralized, but I was on edge now. Knocking again, heard a soft voice saying she was on her way. The door opened for me to see Mai without her vest on and her white button up was barely covering her c size breasts. I noticed she looked like she was just woken up, and as the door opened I could feel the dark energy coming out of the room. Her hat was still on her head too…

Mai looked at me slightly stunned before sighing and letting me in without me saying anything. Taking to the living room I saw a letter, with her name written nicely and was pulsing with dark energy. Giving a soft whistle that most people couldn't hear one of my shiki destroyed the letter. I saw Mai looking at me oddly as she rubbed her temples like she was having a headache. I saw my shiki swarm around her as if they were trying to help her out with something. I was about to ask her if something was the matter when I realized that I shouldn't really even be in this room let alone her apartment.

"Was whistling that loudly really necessary?" she muttered at me. Wait she could hear it?

"Taniyama, what did you mean when you were taking care of a curse?"

She sighed as she motioned for me to sit down, she moved away from the hall that lead to the door in favor to sit directly in front of me. She was leaning on her knees, her face was thoughtful as she seemed to be debating something. I could help but admire how she posed herself. She looked so mature and yet she held the air of serious that I had never seen on her before. She smiled suddenly but it looked sad. It made me want to reach out and tell whatever the problem was I would be there to help her through it. But my voice was caught in my throat like all the times I was around her. "I'm cursed to roam the earth as a half demon wolf." she stated as she removed her hat and lifted something like a fluffy tail from her back side. My eyes were on her ears they were a beautiful dark brown almost black to match her hair and her tail was fluffy and slightly larger to match her height. The was she looked was so cute I felt myself staring. She looked ready to run again as I lifted my eyes to demon wolf? Even as a half...this must be why she was so terrified of me earlier…

"Is this why you seemed to be scared of me when we were at the office?"

She smiled at me softly as she started to pet her own tail. "Even as a half demon I could still be bounded like any other demons by any omouji…" her voice was so soft I almost missed the last part. Of course I froze at her words.

She was right if I wanted too I could bind her to me like my shiki. But as a half like she is right she couldn't put up much o a fight like normal demons do. And she would have to listen to every word I say...never having a chance to live for herself. No I don't think I could be happy with her like that. I want to be apart of her life but I don't want to bind her to me like that. That would be taking all of her free will away. Slowly I placed my hand on her knee, slowly she looked up at me. Her large soft cinnamon brown doe like eyes were watching me as I watched her. I smiled softly at her. "I won't bind you like that. Even as a half like you are now you are still human."

At my words I saw tears swell up in her eyes. She smiled as she wiped away her tears as she began to tell me how this happened. I was shocked to hear what was supposed to happen in order for the curse to be lifted. But I was slightly worried as well, the curse gave no time limit so that meant that the demon wolf god wasn't saying something. When I saw she wiping away her tears I handed her the work schedule as I look any where except for her, fearing that I might do something to spoil the moment. "Lin, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Her voice brought my attention back to her as I was surprise, she was asking me to stay over even though she was so worried about my binding her just less than a few moment ago. I knew Oliver was waiting for me at the apartment we shared but I couldn't say no to her. I smiled slightly and gave a nod. Her face blushed a little as she went to the kitchen to cook something. Whatever it was I was sure to give it the benefit of the doubt. I smelled the scent of a traditional Chinese meal being made come from the kitchen and I could help my smile as I sat at the table, watch her move around with her tail wag like she was happy about something. She looked so cute I couldn't really believe could get any cuter. She looked so happy with cooking the meal, it kinda made me a little jealous of the food that seemed to have her focus of happiness.

As she set up the meal on the table, I was watching her eyes as she sat in front of me. They had small flecks of golden yellow around her irises. He never noticed them before but they made her seem endearing. As they ate he couldn't think of anything to say, after all this could have been called a dinner date. Once he stopped that train of thought he nearly kicked himself for thinking that. She was younger than him and she most likely didn't feel that way about him. After the meal, he helped her in cleaning the dishes, for a moment he realized she had not spoken much to him after telling him what happened to her. It was worrying him since she was normally so talkative. "Taniyama? Is something the matter?"

"Huh? No, it's nothing." she smiled softly as she walked him to the door. He was starting to wonder if she was really okay. "Just wondering if it would be alright to show up at work tomorrow without my hat while there…"

"Of course it would be fine."

"I just worry about Naru looking to much into my curse. I don't want to be treated like an experiment or an oddity." She confessed as she sighed, I turned to face her and patted her head.

"I'll make sure you aren't turned into an experiment."

Her ear perked up and her tail curled around her leg wagging a little. From the moment of her tail I could see she liked the petting. So I petted her a little longer before I removed her head. She raised her head pouting a little from the lack of my continued petting, I almost chuckled. She sighed and smiled at me as she said goodnight and closed the door. She was smiling with a small blush on her face. It gave me a little bit of hope. She trusted me enough to let me know about her curse…

Getting into my car couldn't help my smile. That could have been counted as a dinner date since it was just the two of us right? In my knowledge I had found that dating was hard and Madoka was my only test and that didn't work out after I found her cheating on me. While driving I looked at my phone and noticed that Oliver had called and texted at least three times. I sighed from how impatient the boy could be. He was worried about Mai but he didn't want to come out here. I was a little worried if he found out my feeling towards his assistant. Taking a moment I called him since he would still be up at this time of night. This was not going to be a pleasant call…


End file.
